This application requests funding to support the 1992 Gordon Conference on Proteases and Their Inhibitors. The focus of this conference is a balanced group of presentations on both protease mechanism and function and the inhibitors of these proteases. Of the 8 sessions to be included In the conference, two are dedicated to specifics of protease mechanisms (Ben Dunn, Chairman), 2 to serine protease inhibitors of the plasma (Serpins) (Robin Carrell, Chairman), one to effector modules of proteases (Frank Castellino, Chairman), one to protease processing and zymogen activation (Guy Salvesen, Chairman), one to viral proteases and their inhibitors including HIV (Eckhardt Wimmer, Chairman) and one session has been left open for late developing timely topics (S.V. Pizzo, Chairman). At this writing, about 25 speakers are committed and the final number expected is 32. The emphasis of the presentations is on proteases involved in coagulation, fibrinolysis and inflammation as well as their inhibitors. This area of emphasis should appeal particularly to the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute community but presentations in the viral protease area, including HIV, will appeal to a wide community of interest as will discussions of general mechanisms of proteolysis. Given the expertise and interests of the conference chairman, Dr. Pizzo, his session will be expected to focus on plasma proteases and their inhibitors.